


Словно гром небесный

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Джеду и Октавиусу мешают посмотреть видео с котиками.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Fire From the Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462440) by [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - RobinGoodfellow и Pheeby

— Этот кот даже не помещается в коробку, — покачал головой Джедидайя.  
— Но это не мешает ему пытаться, — заметил Октавиус. — Его настойчивость в достижении цели, несмотря на очевидную бессмысленность усилий, почти вдохновляет. О, смотри, кажется, он нашёл выход.  
Кот на экране высоко над головами крошечных зрителей тем временем всё же смог устроиться в коробке, пусть и уместив там лишь задние лапы, и начал умываться, делая вид, что планировал так сесть с самого начала.  
— Ну, вот и молодец, — усмехнулся Джедидайя. — Что у нас дальше? О, смотри, вон там он играет в ванне.  
Октавиус подал сигнал своим солдатам, и шесть центурионов принялись подталкивать компьютерную мышь. Но прежде чем им удалось кликнуть на выбранное видео, по лобби музея громом разнёсся полный злости голос:  
— Немыслимо! Я этого так не оставлю!  
Акменра разъярённой фурией подскочил к компьютерному столу, его глаза полыхали от ярости. Центурионы, окружившие мышь, только и успели, что броситься врассыпную — Акменра смёл в сторону Аппарат Для Комментирования и принялся гневно печатать.  
— Эй, мы тут видео смотрели, — возмутился Джед. Октавиус ткнул Джеда локтем под рёбра, предупреждающе взглянув на него.  
— Как они смеют рассказывать такую ложь! — возмущался Акменра, ударяя по кнопкам. — Это оскорбление Египта... нет, это оскорбление всего рода человеческого!  
— Эй, тише, успокойся, Ак, — рядом появился запыхавшийся Ларри. — Это всего лишь ТВ-шоу.  
— Я не стал держать зла на «Звёздные врата», Ларри, когда ты объяснил мне, что это просто вымысел, но у так называемого исторического канала нет оправданий! Они ответят за эту клевету или познают на себе мой гнев!  
— Значит, ты, кхм, ты отправишь им гневное письмо?  
Акменра проигнорировал его, продолжая печатать и что-то бормоча под нос на родном языке.  
Джеду, Октавиусу и остальным миниатюрам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать, чем всё закончится.  
— Так, может, лучше убрать эту часть, — Ларри ткнул пальцем в какую-то строчку. — И, даже не знаю, поменять «ужасную и жестокую смерть» на, эм, «бойкот вашей станции и её спонсоров»?  
— ...Это несёт такое же значение?  
— Да, примерно, но тобой при этом не заинтересуется служба безопасности.  
Исправив письмо, Акменра кликнул на «отправить» и отступил от компьютера.  
— Если тебе станет лучше от этого, я думаю, мало кто всерьёз воспринимает все эти теории про построивших пирамиды инопланетян, — сказал Ларри.  
— Немного.  
— Эй, — нерешительно начал Джед. — Если вы закончили, мы тут видео собирались смотреть.  
Акменра удивлённо посмотрел на него, словно лишь сейчас заметил, и вновь открыл YouTube.  
— ...это что, кот играет в ванне?  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Октавиус.  
— Не возражаете, если я посмотрю с вами?  
— Конечно, нет.  
Ларри встретился взглядом с Джедом и прошептал одними губами «спасибо». Джед кивнул, коснувшись рукой шляпы.  
Видео с котиками могли помочь в любой ситуации.


End file.
